


Fool like me

by Haxxaholic



Series: Little Minx [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Adam is a stupid stupid stupid bestfriend, David Silva is a stubborn little thing, David Villa is awesome, Joe Hart is an ass, M/M, but is still awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/pseuds/Haxxaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been <i>stupid</i> when he told David to shut up. He'd been a <i>twat</i> when he started yelling that he didn't care about David, that he was tired to always hear the coaches, the managers, the Medias, the players talking about the <i>fabulous</i> David Silva. He'd been an <i>asshole</i> when he coldly told David he wasn't good enough for Spain and "<i>See how the World cup ended up for Spain. You, the fabulous little wizard, couldn't do anything to stop this train-wreck, right? I bet Kun or Messi could have done something.</i>” </p><p>He'd been <i>foolish</i> to let David go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool like me

**Author's Note:**

> or, how Joe Hart fucks up really, really badly and has to face David Villa. (and Adam Johnson is still a stupid, stupid, _stupid_ best friend)

Joe was angry. Irrationally angry at everything. _Everyone_.

There had been call-ups for the National teams from all over the world and yet _he_ , Joe Hart, was still in Manchester while almost every player from Manchester City had been called. Edin. Aleksandar. Pablo. Vinnie. Yaya. Kun. Martin. Steván. Navas. James. Gaël. _David_.

All of them had been called while he stayed in his flat like an idiot. He didn't even know why he'd been excluded from the National squad. He had a clean sheet for 8 games so far -- Manchester City was back at the top of the League. He had been _good_. So, no, he didn't understand. Some of the players called up had been benched or injured for most of the season so far, and yet _they_ were out there with their National team, ready to win for their country.

He'd been so _angry_ when he saw he would not join the squad. He'd been _furious_ when they replaced him with some _newbie_. He'd been _enraged_ when David came to their flat, in high spirits because this time he'd been called and he would finally take the 21 jersey from Spain back. (It had hurt him to see a new player playing with the 21 while he was injured. The 21 jersey had been _his_ for so long it was painful to see another player wearing it.)

He'd been _stupid_ when he told David to shut up. He'd been a _twat_ when he started yelling that he didn't care about David, that he was tired to always hear the coaches, the managers, the Medias, the players talking about the _fabulous_ David Silva. He'd been an _asshole_ when he coldly told David he wasn't good enough for Spain and " _See_ _how the World cup ended up for Spain. You, the fabulous little wizard, couldn't do anything to stop this train-wreck, right? I bet Kun or Messi could have done something_.”

He'd been _foolish_ to let David go. Everything happened two weeks ago and since then Joe hadn't heard anything from David.

Joe couldn't believe he had said those terrible things. He had taken David's insecurities and used them against him. (How Kun had been playing longer and longer recently while David was almost automatically subbed after the 60th minute. How players like Yaya and Edin always had some good words from Pellegrini even when they played badly. How it seemed that every time something went wrong in the midfield the coaches blamed _him_. Or how the Medias kept comparing him to Messi.)

He hurt him. Why? David was finally back from a long and painful injury. He couldn't understand how he could have said those words to David just because he was _angry_ at the morons from the National squad.

 _Jealousy_ wasn't even the reason. David was a _midfielder_ and he was a _goalkeeper_ , for God's sake! They didn't have the same job! No, he was hurt and took it out on the man he loved the most on Earth, the one who had been supporting him from the start, when he doubted himself, when he fucked up HIS World Cup. (David's World Cup was bad too but David shone brightly. He wasn't the one to blame for their defeats.) When he thought about _leaving_ Manchester City because Pellegrini was giving him the cold shoulder and letting Willy play more and more.

Now? He was _alone_.

Joe had regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth but it was already too late, the damage was done. David had stared at Joe, the hurt and betrayal all over his face and had just whispered a soft " _okay_ " before leaving.

Joe wasn't used to this. David Silva was a feisty little thing, a ball of fury, sass, terror, a hot-blooded Spaniard with the _biggest_ heart ever. He was also painfully shy at times or insecure because of his heavy Spanish accent when he would speak English, sad because of his family still in Spain.

But Joe was used to David talking back (in english or spanish or _spanglish_ ), he was used to David fighting against giants (And not him. Never, _never_ him. Until now) and always wining because David Silva was nothing but a stubborn little shit. And yet, that day, he'd left without a fight, he took the spiteful words in his face and left with them, back to Spain.

And two weeks later, he still wasn't back. After the international break, they had an actual break, a full week without football. A full week without David.

Joe had watched the Spanish game; he needed to see if David was doing all right. He watched Spain get trashed 3-0, the new younger players were not ready to play against a big team. It was painful to watch. With Casillas on the bench, Ramos out with an injury, the almost new team was humiliated once again. They weren't la Roja from Euro 2008. Or 2012. Or the fabulous team from the World Cup 2010. (Casillas. Xavi. Alonso. Villa. Iniesta. Torres. Puyol. Ramos. _Silva_. They were.) He turned his TV off before the 90th minute. (David didn't play and was left unsub.)

(England lost too. He didn't feel _anything_ about it, not even satisfaction that England was trashed more badly than Spain.)

Someone rang his bell on Saturday night. Joe knew it wouldn't be David since he still had his keys but he still _hoped_. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't the right David waiting for him behind the door. _David Villa_ was in Manchester, in front of a totally dejected Joe, waiting to get in the flat with a blank face.

" _I told the boys I would take care of you_." Joe didn't know if those words were meant to reassure him or not but they made him _laugh_. Villa raised an eyebrow but didn't add anything before inviting himself inside. Joe closed the door behind him.

*

Monday arrived and Joe Hart was still alive but he was now a man on a mission. (And if he failed he would be dead before the next Manchester United game. Or Chelsea. Or Arsenal. Or right when Jesus Navas would arrive in Carrington to train. _Gosh_ , the Spaniards were really _everywhere_.)

The first thing Joe did when he arrived at the training center was to check if David's car was already there. The second was to beg Aleksandar, Edin and Steván to not kick his ass. He didn't understand how they noticed David and him had a fight because he knew from a reliable source (read: Villa) that David hadn't spoken a word to anyone about it. The boys from La Roja just _knew_ something had happened as soon as they saw David. And they had talked to Villa. Who in turn had a conversation with Joe.

After almost fifteen minutes lost arguing with the three Balkans boys, Joe finally left with the promise to " _man up and stop being a fucker, God damn it!_ " (Wow, Steván was _really_ protective of David.)

Joe ran to the locker room, avoiding the City TV guys, Sharon, Chappy and the gang. He knew David would be there and he was proved right as soon as he entered the room. The Spaniard was sitting in front of the goalkeeper's locker, arms crossed, a fierce look on his face. As soon as he spotted Joe in the room, David got up and walked up to him. Joe was ready to get hit or yelled at; he deserved everything David would do to him at that moment and wouldn't fight back.

And once again David Silva surprised him by grabbing the collar of his coat to lower him until he could attach his lips to Joe's. The kiss was everything but slow and innocent, it was angry, furious, dirty and yet so _them_. They kissed until the need for air overwhelmed them and then they just stared at each other. David hadn't changed in two weeks, his hair was still a fluffy mess, the freckles on his nose and checks were still begging to get kissed and his eyes were still the most magnificent things in the Premier League. ("Magnifi-what? Oh gosh, you are soooo gone for him, Harty!" Adam was just a stupid, stupid, _stupid_ best friend.) Joe was about to open his mouth to apologize, to say anything, but once again David beat him to it.

"You fool, next time you are, ah, upset, yes? You tell me, ok?"

Joe just nodded stupidly because David Silva was amazing.

The little wizard gave him his million watt smile in response and then proceeded to koala-climb him to get properly snogged right in the middle of the locker room.

And if half of the City boys were outside the room sending various messages of "They made up!" or "They are totally doing it in the locker room right now, man" well, Joe didn't _care_ at all.

(He _did_ care though when Manuel Pellegrini walked inside the room ten minutes later.)

*

(Later, when he and Joe would have talked and made up, David would learn about how Villa had come to Manchester to have a talk with Joe about "how to handle a furious and feisty Spaniard." To explain how Silva needed some time to analyze the fight between them, to find out what and where it went wrong. _Why_ it happened. And also to reassure him that no, David would not break up with him for such a stupid thing.

David laughed -the little shit- when Joe told him he still got punched by Villa when he repeated the awful words he had said to Silva that night. -David Villa was David Silva's best friend after all, Joe kinda forgot it for a sec.-

Villa also had a message from the boys from the Spain national team. Joe didn't repeat it to David though, still scared. _Jesus_ , a bunch of psychos, those Spaniards, seriously.)

 

(And then Joe would learn about how Adam had called David and explained to him what a “fool” -- that also explained where David heard the insult-- Joe could be when he was upset.

The hurtful words that he would spite without thinking, always aiming for the kill. That Joe was an idiot and that, yes, David would be the first Joe would attack because he loved him and didn't feel like he was enough for David.

Adam Johnson was still a fucker and a stupid, stupid, _stupid_ best friend but an amazing one at least.)

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against the new Roja, seriously. They are all my boys, I love them to death but, yes, I miss the old Roja. :( 
> 
> So everything in this story is a mix between AU and real events that happened. Just like Joe hating on the others England goalies. (I don't even know them?) The player with the 21 in the Spanish NT is real though but I don't remember the player's name.


End file.
